


Vegetarian Delight

by FaygoMayhem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct Week, M/M, Timed Quest, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaygoMayhem/pseuds/FaygoMayhem
Summary: Ignis resorts to drastic measures to get Noct to eat his vegetables.





	Vegetarian Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two Timed Quest Prompt: Noctis eats his vegetables

Noctis glared down at the kitchen table in disgust. Sat innocently in front of him was an absolutely unreasonable bowl full to bursting with Princely Enemy #1- salad. He could almost hear the disgusting leafy green concoction mocking him viciously as he lifted his fork and hesitantly skewered a piece of it. He slowly brought the fork up to his lips and paused, gathering up every bit of strength he could muster before he squeezed his eyes shut and shoved the piece of lettuce in his mouth. His face contorted in agony as he chewed until he was finally able to swallow with some difficulty and stick his tongue out in displeasure.

“Oh come now Noct, it’s not nearly as bad as you’re making it out to be. You act as if I’m force-feeding you human entrails instead of a simple salad,” Ignis calls from his place in the middle of the living room where he watches Noctis confront his enemy. Very slowly, he peels a glove off one of his hands and throws it down on top of the coffee table.

“I’d almost prefer that,” Noctis grumbles as he stabs another leaf and repeats the process. Ignis gives an exasperated sigh as he peels off his other glove and casts it aside with its mate. This evening was desperate measure taken by a desperate man, and he only hoped that the wayward prince would come to someday appreciate the drastic steps his advisor was willing to take to ensure he remained in good health.

“The carrots next,” Ignis orders, gesturing with his bare hands.

Noctis whines and bows his head, “You’re really killing me here, Specs.”

“If you wish to back out of our agreement, you need only say so,” the advisor chides, crossing his arms over his chest. “But don’t expect me to fulfill _my_ end of the bargain if you do so.”

Defeated, Noctis collects the garish orange menace with his fork and reluctantly puts it in his mouth. He might as well be eating plastic- wet, bitter, weirdly sweet plastic that threatens to break his teeth and leaves a nasty taste in his mouth.

In a smooth, practiced, motion Ignis slowly pops the buttons of his waistcoat and slides it off his shoulders. He gently folds it and sets it on the table. “Good, now the tomato.”

Noctis pokes at the request, causing a few seeds to leak out and coat the neighboring piece of lettuce. He cringes and has to resist the urge to vomit as the rest of them burst out in his mouth as he chews and the remaining slimy skin slides down his throat. Gods, the things he did for love.

“Excellent,” Ignis purrs as he moves his hands to the front of his dress shirt to release the buttons there as well. Noctis swallows as his toned chest and abs are revealed inch by tantalizing inch. He doesn’t even wait for more instruction as he quickly shoves another leaf of lettuce in his mouth, barely remembering to chew.

Ignis shrugs off the shirt and folds it as well, giving Noctis a look at his well-sculpted back muscles as he bends over to place it down. He stands back up and runs both his hands down the plane of his chest and over his stomach to rest them at the waistband of his trousers.

“I believe there’s a radish in there somewhere as well.”

Noctis frantically pokes through the pile of lettuce until he finds the strange red and white chunk he can only assume is what Ignis is asking for. He holds it up and Ignis nods, sliding one of his hands lower to cup the front of his pants. Noctis licks his lips and eats the radish, feeling a shiver run down his spine from both the sight in front of him, and the nasty bitter _thing_ he just stuck in his mouth.

He nearly spits it out right then, but forces himself to swallow as Ignis unfastens the button of his trousers and slides the zipper down. He sways his hips gently from side to side and drops the pants to pool around his ankles and step out of them. He collects them from the floor and this time turns to lay them across the arm of a chair so his Prince can get a full view of his backside.

Noctis lets out a soft groan and feels his heartbeat start to increase. He takes a small sip from the glass of water at his side and almost spits it back out when Ignis faces him again, unabashedly palming his growing erection through his tight black boxer-briefs.

“Like what you see, your Highness?” Ignis asks in a voice about two octaves lower than normal. Noctis feels his own cock twitch in response. He gathers a huge forkful of lettuce and eagerly devours it, too enraptured to even grimace at the taste.

His advisor smirks and hooks his thumbs into the band of his underwear, smoothly sliding them down his long legs and then kicking them off to the side. He wraps a hand around his cock and gives a few soft tugs, letting out a sultry moan at the contact.

Noctis almost drops his fork on the floor as he watches Ignis’ eyes fall shut and sweat start beading on his hairline as he continues to pleasure himself in the middle of the living room. A small part of him is astonished that the man who was so dedicated to etiquette and decorum would reduce himself to this level at all, while the rest is just wildly turned on and way more than done with the disgusting bowl of rabbit food.

“Nnngh… Noct, the cucumber,” Ignis gasps out as he increases the speed of his hand.

Without even thinking Noctis stabs the nasty green circle and crushes it between his teeth. The show in front of him almost enough of a distraction to ignore the effect of the slimy seeds, _almost_.  

“So good for me Noctis,” Ignis praises as brings his other hand up to his face and slides two of his fingers in his mouth. The Prince wishes more than anything that he could be the one with his advisor’s fingers in his mouth instead of these infernal vegetables, but if this show was anything to go on the reward would be more than worth it.

Ignis started canting his hips forward in time with the rhythm of his hand as he lewdly ran his tongue over the digits in his mouth. This whole spectacle had him feeling filthy, debaucherous, and…quite exhilarated if he was being honest with himself. He released the fingers from his mouth with an audible pop and panted as he brought the hand behind him to tease between his ass cheeks, figuring the Prince was now more than ready to claim his prize.

Noctis didn’t need to be able to see it to know what he was doing. His dick throbbed painfully from inside the confines of his now way too tight pants and he squirms uselessly in his chair to try and relieve the pressure. Glaring down at the remainder of the stupid salad, Noctis steels his resolve. He doesn’t take his eyes off Ignis as he shovels down the contents of the bowl as fast as he possibly can without killing himself.

With a loud clatter, he throws the fork inside the finally empty bowl and shoots up out of his chair to cross over the room. The noise is enough to startle Ignis away from his pleasure and he snaps his eyes open and halts his movements. Noctis is in front of him almost instantly with an absolutely ravenous look on his face.

“Still hungry, Highness?” Ignis teases breathlessly as he draws his fingers out of himself.

“I’m really hoping you taste better than that salad, Iggy,” Noctis draws closer and wraps his arms around his naked advisor, intentionally brushing their pelvises together. They moan in tandem and Ignis reaches up to sweetly cup Noct’s face in his hand.

“A deal’s a deal. Shall we begin?”

Wordlessly, Noctis takes hold of Ignis’ wrist and starts dragging him back toward his bedroom. Maybe vegetables weren’t so bad after all, if they always lead to this.

Oh who was he kidding? Of course they were.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Iggy can make eating salad erotic. ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
